


Sweet Dreams

by lesbian_mawile



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, generic college AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_mawile/pseuds/lesbian_mawile
Summary: Beauregard has lots of feelings when it comes to her best friend. After repressing them long enough, Beau's feelings for Jester start manifesting in ways that she can't control- and it only get more frustrating the longer she denies them.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Dreams

Beau had been reading the same sentence so many times, she was convinced it was mocking her. Some academic bag of dicks decided to write the most convoluted book on the Roman Empire just to spite some Sociology Major he would never meet in his life. At three in the morning- it felt like a rational enough thought; Beau had met enough petty Academics that, in reality, one of them would probably pull this sort of shit. Snapping the book shut, Beauregard gave up on trying to sift through paragraphs upon paragraphs of bullshit, and kicked her feet up onto the table. Glancing around the small corner of the library Beau and her friends had dug out for themselves, the whole place seemed abandoned except for the six of them who'd gathered to cram for the evening. Most of her friends were already passed out, sprawled over books and wrappers for food that Jessie had smuggled in through her backpack when nobody was looking. Grabbing a fistful, Beau shoved the trash into her bag- cleaning up what she could to throw away on her way out.

“Mmnhh… Beau?”

Jessie groaned as her eyes fluttered open, and slowly pushed herself back up to a sitting position. Without even a moment’s hesitation, Beau turned to lock eyes with her- a fist full of candy wrappers, and yet she felt like she’d just been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. There was something about Jessie’s gaze, getting pierced by those deep blue eyes, that just set Beau on edge. It wasn’t a _“something”_ though- Beau knew what it was. A useless, stupid crush, that she really, _really_ didn’t want to lose herself in this late at night.

“Shit- sorry, did I wake you Jess?” Beau hissed out a whisper, hoping to only bother one of her friends as she packed all of her junk up.

“A little- but, don’t worry about it.” Flipping a book shut, Jester winced at how loud it closed, but slowly pushed her chair out, and just tilted her head back. A low rumble of a groan escaped Jessie’s lips, and her face wrinkled as she stared up at the fluorescent lights above them. “I’m _so_ going to fail…” She mumbled, a sense of dread in her voice.

Slinging her bag over one shoulder, Beau moved to sit on the table next to Jester, still light on her feet so Fjord’s gentle snoring wasn’t disturbed. “Hey- come on, you’ve got this.” Beau pat Jess on the shoulder, offering what weak encouragement she could come up with. “We can review all this stuff again tomorrow. Or- you can just like, cheat off me or something.”

Lifting her head up, Jessie matched Beau’s gaze, and Beau felt that little bit of tension fester as the lump in her throat swelled.

“You’d do that for me, Beau?” Jess asked, a sort of quiet awe in her voice.

Beau swallowed- unable to keep Jessie’s gaze, and sputtered out- “Sure.”

“You’d show me this stuff again?”

“Yeah- Totally, I mean-”

“Could you show me something then- like, _super_ quick?”

“Now?” Beau asked, a little bit baffled, but not exactly opposed. How could she be? This was _Jester._ “I mean, yeah. ‘Course, what do you-”

Turning back to match Jessie’s gaze, Beauregard was shocked to find that Jess was already up on her feet, arms loosely wrapped around Beau’s neck. She was close enough that Beau could count the freckles on her face, and get lost in the brilliant cobalt blue of Jessie’s eyes. Her heart at this point had gone into a full panic- and Beau clutched the edge of the table with a paralyzing fear, and a deep red blush formed on her cheeks.

“...Jess?” 

“Mhmn~?” Jessie hummed, her voice so sickeningly sweet Beau could barely keep her composure. Which, really, it was hardly even there to begin with.

“...What’cha up to?”

“Welllll… we’re in a Library, I’d like to learn at least _something_ before I go home...”

“Oh.” Beau said reactively- as if Jester’s answer made _any_ sense to explaining the position they were in.

“I wanna learn a little something about _you,_ Beau.” Jester slowly pulled Beau closer, and Beauregard could feel her heart raring to explode as their lips connected. It was like she’d lit a firecracker under Beau- stiff and nervous silence slowly started to melt away as they held the kiss. Neither one of them was backing off, and even though it was ridiculous timing, Beau wasn’t going to question it. Tired and worn, Jessie's lips filled Beau with a newfound spark, and it wasn't long before Beau had started kissing back.

Reaching down, Beauregard lifted Jester up and onto her lap, her arms moving back to support the two of them as Jester continued to shower her with kisses. Her hands found their way to Beau’s shoulders, and with a shove, pushed her flat against the Library table- a few books being the only thing to support her head as she stared up at Jester, with the lovestruck expression reserved only for the girl who was straddling her in a College Library in the early hours of the a.m.

When Jessie reached down for the hem of her shirt, Beau tensed, hands almost coming up to stop Jester, before freezing in her own panic- worried that if she touched Jester the wrong way, this would all end before she knew it. So- she watched. As Jester took off her top, Beau’s own hands rested gently on her hips as she quietly ogled her. Bundling up the shirt, Jester set it down next to them both, and wasted no time bending down to kiss her again- giving Beau an up close and personal look at her frilly pink bra, before the two of them were locked in an emotional embrace yet again. Beau’s hands lazily crept up from Jessie’s hips, fingers gingerly grazing her cool skin, and found their way to Jester’s clasp. With nimble fingers, and- frankly just lots of experience, Beauregard undid her bra with a simple, clean, _click._

And that’s when she woke up.

Rather than staring into the face of the girl she loved, Beauregard’s tired eyes gazed at the off-white ceiling of her apartment bedroom, her comforter kicked off, and the sound of her phone alarm buzzing through her ears. Leaning over to her nightstand, Beau unplugged her phone, and shut off the alarm- and felt the weight of her dream as it all came rushing back to her.

“...Shit.” Beau mumbled, rubbing gunk from one eye with the meat of her palm. With a low groan, Beauregard turned onto her stomach, and didn't hesitate as she plunged herself face first into the waiting pillows below.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time in years I've wanted to write fanfiction, and I'm so glad it's with these gay idiots. Figured I'd dip my toes in with something fairly short & sweet, and develop it into something a little bit more as things go on! Hopefully something involving the rest of the Nein- who I'll write in eventually, promise.


End file.
